Knights of remnant
by Luckyplains13
Summary: What if during the white fangs rise to power, they attacked a small town? What if during the battle, a knight appears with an army of metal? What if that knight was Jaune? Better summary inside the story.
1. Army of metal

Summary: **What if the white fang during their rise to power attacked a small town? During the battle a knight appears with an army of metal. What if that knight was Jaune? This is the story of Jaune, the knight if remnant.**

"Person or creature speaking**."**

"_Persons thoughts."_

The knight of remnant.

A soft breeze blows through the large town of Manchester. A leaf is blown from its perch atop a tree. It starts to float through the town passing bystanders, cars, and children alike. It starts to fall slowly toward the ground and lands near a play ground full of children. A small child notices the green leaf and walks toward it with a happy smile on her face. She reaches for it only for the wind to blow it onto a pair of black combat boats. The child looks at the leaf and follows the pants legs to see something that made her fall and back up. Standing there with a leaf on its foot is a white fang soldier with a rifle pointed at her. The child's eyes are wide with fear and tears brim her eyes as the soldier levels his rifle toward her head. A slight buzzing sound is heard as a blue light fills the barrel. A bright flash and the child sees no more as the screams start and the soldier walks forward with others quickly following him. He looks at the scared humans and grins before aiming the rifle and saying one word…. "Fire."

The sound of weapons clashing, and clanking metal is heard across the base. Soldiers armed with rifles, swords, axes, and many others are seen walking around, talking, or sparring against each other. An alarm is heard and all soldiers stopped what they were doing and ran. They all ran toward the airfield as dustplanes are seen starting up and bombs being loaded. One soldier stops by the barracks and runs to get the strongest asset the base has Jaune Arc.

Jaune Arc was a strange child to say the least. At the age of 8, he was asked to join in the military, due to certain things that surrounded him. He stood at a healthy 4 foot, 6 inches. With blonde hair and blue eyes that shine in the light, he was a handsome young man. He was wearing a strange outfit to say in laymen's terms. The uniform he wears looks to be made of a stiff material. With small tan rectangles that vary in color and size. (If you have seen a USMC military uniform, he is wearing one of them but in child size.) The alarm blares and Jaune turns toward his window as he sees soldier after soldier run toward the airfields. He narrows his eyes and was about to leave when his door is slammed open. A young knight is seen panting as he catches his breath before saying.

"Time to go, Jaune! Suit up and meet at the dustplane." The young knight says with his breathing evening out.

Jaune nods his head and closes his eyes. A thick white veil of energy covers Jaune before increasing in size. The young knight is shocked by this. Not many were able to see Jaune openly transform. He either was in his armor form or his human form. The feeling that the knight feels as the white veil becomes larger is something strange. It feels like aura but doesn't at the same time. Its feels more wild and uncontrollable but has a metallic feel to it. The white veil disappears and in Jaunes place was a giant.

Standing at 8 foot, 6 inches was a knight. Covered in pure white armor with small lines that pulse with blue energy. If one would look at his back, they would think of a wyverns back. Covered in spikes that jut out from the armor in layers, the armor seems to move with a mind of its own. A tail is seen swooshing side to side. Covered in the same spikes as his back it reaches over six feet in length and 5 inches in width. It is a pure weapon of swift and powerful destruction. At the front of his armor looks vastly different from the back. Metal plates are connected together to form the chest, legs, and arms. His feet are two large three clawed weapons tipped with razor-sharp talons. His face and head get the most attention. The top of his head is the same as his back. The spikes extended all the way to his forehead. His eyes though are different. Bright blue eyes filled with many emotions are seen with a diamond seen for a pupil. His nose is just four small holes between the mouth and eyes. His mouth got the knight wondering, who made the armor. Four jaws are seen flailing about with razor-sharp teeth in each of them. They move around a bit before combining into one single jaw. (Look up "Halo élite in google or whatever and look at their jaws. That is what his looked like before joining together.) With his transformation complete Jaune begins to move toward the knight. The looks up at him before he feels a massive hand grab his shoulder. The knight blinks before he feels it. Space and time seem to bend around him and he appears at the airfield. He blinks before turning around only to see Jaune walking toward a dustplane. The young knight waves and yells "Thank you!" before jumping into his designated plane.

Jaune walks toward his dustplane with thought going through his head.

"_Why did the alarm go off? We only activate it in time of war and as far as I know there isn't a war going on?" _Jaune thoughts are cut off by a bellow.

"Hurry up, Jaune! We need to move now!" The pilot of his dustplane yells out the window.

Jaune blinks before running into the back of the plane as it takes off. He walks over to his designated seat and smiles slightly. Next to all the dust bombs, and weaponry is a large pod. Juane eyes look at the pod before stepping in it and pushing a button in it. The pod closes and is lifted up by a mechanical crane. Jaune hears a high-pitched noise enter his ears and looks at the front of the pod. The pilots face is seen with him tapping the camera Jaune installed for him. The pilot's voice comes through the speaker.

"Can you hear me Jaune?" The pilot asks while tapping the camera.

Jaune sighs but nods. His pilot grins before moving the camera toward the drop bay that the soldiers are using. They are all deploying their weapons and using their auras to harden their armor. A loud voice is heard screaming over the soldiers endeavors to get their equipment ready. A knight is seen standing on a box with his back straight and a helmet on his head.

"Boys, we are going into a battleground." The knight says with no emotion in his voice.

All the knights turn toward him and listen carefully. The knight clears his throat before beginning.

"A few hours ago, a large white fang military force invaded Manchester," The knight stops and looks around the soldiers faces. "And we are the exterminators." Many of the knights cheer loudly at this. The older knight begins again.

"We know that a large part of the army is made up of ground troops, but they have some captured grimm for backup." The older knight ends and a large screen is seen displaying Manchester from an aerial view. A large part is seen covered in little red dots and little green dots are seen fighting them. The view changes from the city adn pans toward the dustplanes flying toward it.

"We are the reinforcements." The knight began to walk toward the doors as the knights all line up. Large explosions are heard as dust shells barely miss them. The knight opens the door and dustplanes are seen getting shot down and shells exploding in mid air. Many of the knights quake in their boots before steeling themselves for what is to come. The older knight starts to yell.

"We are being deployed at the far end of the battlefield. We are to take out enemy cannons and meet up at the front lines." The knight screams over the exploding shells behind him. Many of the knights scream as they see the plane nearing the ground.

Jaune feels the plane touch the ground and watches the knights run out of the plane. Screams are heard as many of the knights are ripped apart by the white fangs snipers and dust spells. Jaune turns the feed off and looks toward the bombs near him. The dustplane takes off with some holes in it but nothing too bad. The planes bay doors are seen opening and the bombs moving toward the entrance. With a loud click the dust infused bombs are dropped and they start to fall toward enemy positions. Jaune hears the bombs whistle through the air before hitting the ground with a massive thud and explosions. A video appears on his pod and the pilots face is seen. His face is bloody as he holds his shoulder as blood pours out of it. He gives Jaune a thumbs up and Jaune nods his head. Jaune feels the pod being dropped and gravity taking its course. Jaune clenches his jaw shut before closing his eyes. He hears the screams of the wounded, the sound of swords and other melee weapons clashing, and the cries of young soldiers as they scream for somebody to save them and some of them even call out for their mothers. The pod hits the ground with a massive impact and Jaune opens his eyes and the pods door shoots open. Jaune steps out and sees the goal. Large cannons with soldier after soldier guarding it. Jaune flexes his hands and swings his tail into a position of attack. He bends his knees before taking off toward the cannons. A soldier with a mace tries to hit him but dies with Jaunes tail through his head. Jaune balls his hand in a fist and as bullets graze and bounce of his armor, he punches a knight in the face shattering the poor young mans face. Jaune closes off his mind to all but his enemies and allies. The screams are all he heard as he traveled from canon to cannon killing all and destroying everything in his path. With the cannons destroyed and the resistence killed, Jaune turns toward the front lines and starts to walk toward it. With one thought and only one thought on his mind, he races toward the front lines. "_Time to show these faunus, why they should fear humanity." _

On the frontlines.

A young knight ducks behind a wall just as a dust spell went over his head. He curses as he looks over the wall to see the situation. He was in a small house and was supposed to give cover fire with his weapon, the haymaker. He looks at his weapon once more, to check its ability to be used. It was a large sniper rifle. colored in a purple scheme, it had a 12x scope and fired small pistol rounds. It wasn't the best sniper that he could create but it suited his needs and wants. He checks his number of bullets and cursed. He only had two mags left. He bends down and looks through his scope to see the other knights. They were fighting against a squad of faunus. One of the knights gets hit by the faunus rifles and he falls back with his body riddled with holes. The young knight takes aim and fires three rounds in quick succession. They each hit a faunus soldier in the chest and drops them to the ground. He grins and moves to the next target. A faunus soldier atop a perch. He aims at its head and fires. The wall is splattered in red as the faunus falls over the railing to the ground bellow. He reloads his magazine and stands up to move. Only to recieve fire. He takes cover behind a wall and waits till its over. He peaks around the corner and is flabbergasted at the sheer size of the battlefield. The entire front of the city is covered in burning houses, bodies of civilians and soldeirs alike, the once healthey grass turned to mud, and trenches for the knights to hide in. He looks at the far end of the battlefield to see more faunus soldiers coming their way. And with them they have ursa majors, and beowolves covered in chains. He sees the soldiers release the grimm and watch as the charge toward the frontline. He curses and starts to take pot shots at the speeding monsters. Bullets and spells fly through the air at the grimm tearing them to shreds. He grins slightly as he sees the ursas get destroyed but frowns as a couple of beowolves make it through. Knights meet them and the Faunus soldiers halfway. As the knights kill the grimm with the help of other snipers and gun fire, the grimm and Faunus soldiers seem to disappear. He looks around the field looking for any stranglers to only see none. He raises his rifle in the air and roars in happiness. Other follow his lead and the war zone is covered with their voices. He smiles as he starts to walk away from his perch. A large rumble stops him dead. He listens closely and widens his eyes before turning around. There at the horizon was a massive force of Faunus soldiers and grimm. Armed with swords, maces, axes, and many others, they were a truly horrifying sight. The knights stop their celebrating and look at the approaching horde with fear. The young knight looks at them all before screaming at the top of his lungs allowing his aura to power his bullets. Other knights doe the same as the charge from the trenches over their fallen comrades and towards battle. Their bright auras blanket the land. With a small prayer the sniper aims his rifle and pulls the trigger. The fight for Manchester just begun.

With Jaune.

Jaune feels the auras as he races through deserted streets and buildings. His massive size is more than enough to charge through the destroyed homes. He turns a corner with a giant slide and sprints toward the frontline. Cars get pushed out of his way as he charges. He feels the auras getting weaker and speeds up. 600 pounds af armor and metal traveling at 100 miles per hour, Jaune is literally a running juggernaut. He sees a large building that separates him and the battlefield. He runs straight through it. Gun fire reaches his eyes and the clanging of metal on metal reaches his ears. He looks over the area with an emotionless look on his face. He thinks about what he should do before deciding. Its time to show everybody why he joined the military at such an early age. He closes his eyes and focuses on a small chip at the basis of his brain stem. He wills it to activate something and activate something it did. He opens his eyes and smiles slightly at the awed and scared faces of the knight and soldiers around him.

With the young sniper.

He pulls the trigger and feels the recoil bite his sore shoulder. He takes aim at a pair of beowolves and watches as they stop and look toward the city. He blinks before moving his scope to where they are looking. He feels his heart stop in his chest and could feel nothing but awe at what he was seeing. There standing on the hill-side was Jaune. With him though was things he never thought could be possible. Large metal vehicles pull up beside him. Some look like cannons on wheels. The other seem to be cars with large weapons mounted on them. In the air floating there was a type of flying machine. Sleek and colored silver, it had a pointed nose with a round top and a pair of thrusters behind it and one below it to keep it hovering. Many other looked like this but they varied in size and shapes. Beside the hovering machine was a vehicle with something spinning atop of it. An angular front with a black tinted front and two small wings on its side. Strange weapons are mounted on the bottom of the wings. They look like missiles and a cannon on the front. There are others hovering next to it that look the same. He hears a small whir and a gust of wind. He looks up and sees small planes flying through the air. About the size of a small child, they fly with precision and grace. He looks toward Jaune and sees him do something. Jaune raises his hand and thrusts it forward. The machines take off in a roar of engines and move toward the enemy. The white fang try to stop the ones on the ground but the bullets and dust spells bounce of them. The cannon on wheels ain toward the ursas and fire. The Ursa was there for a second before exploding in bits of flesh and blood. The cars start to fire their mounted weapons with nobody behind them shooting. Soldiers and grimm are ripped apart by the bullets. The flying vehicles soar through the air with great speed and take out dust plane after dust plane. The larger ones slowly fly forward and release hell from their cannons. None were spared from its path of destruction. The smaller ones seem to release missiles. They impact the ground with large explosions. The ones hit by these missiles disappeared after the dust settled. The once great force was obliterated within minutes. He looks at the place where Juane was only to see nothing. The machines drive and fly around taking out grimm and soldiers alike. The knights in the trenches look at the machines in the air and raise their weapons in the air as the vehicles release missile after missile towards the enemy. The young sniper could only sigh in relief as he watches the machines destroy soldier after soldier. He closes his eyes for a short nap and wonders. Who was Jaune Arc?

**This is my first chapter. So sorry, if it has some grammar or spelling mistakes. I am using a word pad for this story. If you haven't figured it out already, the vehicles are Humvees, tanks, jets, choppers, and UAV drones. Leave a comment if you like the story and if you have any tips for me leave them in the comment section. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A guardian created

Knight of remnant

"Person or creature speaking."

"_Persons or creatures thoughts."_

A wish made..

Jaune watches his machines destroy the enemy forces without stop. He stands and at the jets that fly overhead to their new destination. His eyes travel down the building that, he is standing on. He closes his eyes and spreads his aura across the entire city. He sees knight after knight get killed, he sees his machines advancing toward the enemy, and he sees something else. Jaune concentrates harder at the figure. trapped under a destroyed house is a child. Jaune snaps his eyes open and looks toward the direction of the house. He looks over the edge of the building before walking off it. Gravity takes its course as he falls. Jaune lands with a large thump and dust is thrown up. He stands before taking off in a dead sprint toward the fallen house. Building after building is ran through as he charges to the child. He turns a corner and sees the house. He jumps from his place, flying through the air before landing next to the house. His eyes gain little optics, He scans the little child through the rubble. Her legs are trapped beneath a large piece of rubble and her legs seem to be broken into pieces. Jaune grabs the fallen wall that blocks his path to the girl and lifts with all his strength. The massive wall slowly begins to move. Jaune lefts it above his head and looks at the child. The child's eyes are wide and looking at Jaune against the rubble on her legs screaming about a monster. Jaune throws the wall away with a mighty bang. He walks toward the child, and bends down to look at her. She is screaming even louder now and struggling harder. His eyes scan the damage. She is causing lacerations and cuts along her legs and even though she can't feel it, she is causing more damage to herself. Jaunes tail starts to change. The tip of it breaks open and a small needle is seen poking through it. He grabs the child and pulls her head too him. He starts to making purring noises hoping to calm her down but this doesn't work. She tries to free herself from his grip but fails as the tail stabs her in the arm with the needle. The child starts to calm down. Jaune smiles as his tail returns to normal. He gave her a special medication, that would make her fall asleep. Jaune looks at the piece of rubble and nods his head. With his tail watching the childs vitals, he lifts the rubble away from her legs. He throws it out of his way and looks toward the child's legs. Crushed, bloodied, and bent in angles legs shouldn't be bent. The injury is unfixable to most medical standards. Jaune picks the child up and closes his eyes. Jaunes body glows white. Jaune slowly uses his aura to fix the child's legs. Broken bone is melded back together, muscle and skin is regrown. Jaune stops his treatment and opens his eyes. The childs legs are fixed but not completely. Bits and pieces of the broken bones are still in her and Jaune couldn't move them without further harming the child. He turns toward the entrance and walks out. His head is soon filled with the buzzing of his machines. The white fang have retreated and Manchester is safe once more. He nods his head. Jaune looks at the burning city, and destroyed landscape with a sad look to his eye. He starts to walk toward the city in hope of finding the child's parents, if they survived that is.

1 week later.

Much of the city has changed in the past week. Military camps have been setup around the city to care, and treat the injured and help with the repairs. Everyday Jaune would go into the city to search for survivors. Everyday he would come back with the living people, and animals. Everyday he would watch as families would reunite and cry in happiness knowing that their family wasn't destroyed. He also brought back the dead bodies of loved ones as well. He watched as mothers and fathers grieved over the dead child. He watched as families break down when he brought them the body of their fathers, mothers, and pets. Jaune slowly worked himself into a robotic cycle. The soldiers give him many thanks as he clears roads with his massive size. They all started to noticed something. Everyday, Jaunes eyes would be dimmer than the last. Jaune machine helped as well. They patrolled the skies, and outskirts of the city. Any foolish grimm that got anywhere close to Manchester was met with bullets and shells. Progress was moving nicely. Homes were being rebuilt, food and water was being sent to Manchester from everywhere in Vale, and people kept a joyful spirit.

Jaune walks through one of the destroyed city roads. Cars and pieces of rubble scatter the area. A group of soldiers and knights follow behind him, hoping to help the giant knight. Jaunes eyes and ears are tuned to listen for cries of help and many other things. Jaune stops when a noise catches his attention. He gives the group behind him a 'halt' signal. Jaune looks from where the noise came from. A dark alleyway with pieces of rubble scattered in it from dust bombs. The noise happens again and Jaune walks toward it. The alley is bare next to some garbage shoots. He hears the noise again and looks toward one of the garbage bins. He walks toward it and lifts the led up. In the garbage bin eating and half rotten, and moldy sandwich is a little girl. Rags cover her frail and skinny body and her black hair is covered in the food she is sitting in and eating. She hears him and looks up at him with fear in her posture. Jaune studies her face. Heart shaped with a small nose, and two small ears. Her eye catches Jaunes attention. A dulled violet meets his dulled blues. Jaune scans her with his tail and discovers many things.

'_She is malnourished, sick, and blind.' _Jaune thinks as he stares at her. He nods his head and reaches for her. She hears him and tries to run away but Jaune catches her before she could. She struggles and claws at his body. He starts to purr hoping to calm her down but it doesn't work. He gave the medics his sleeping medication, so that option is gone. He puts his hand behind her hand and pushes it gently to his heart. She visibly calms as she listens to his heart beat with large and strong girths. He smiles and his eyes light up slightly. He walks out of the alley and looks toward the group. They all show signs of relief when they see the child. They nod and start to walk further into the city. Jaune looks at the city and starts to walk back to a nearby camp.

At the camp

Jaune looks at camp. Soldiers, knights, and civilians are moving around doing various tasks. A group of soldiers stop and wave at him. He nods his head at them before walking toward a large tent situated at the back of the camp. The little girl balls up in a tighter ball as she hears the noise. Jaune pulls her against him a little, giving her the 'Its okay' signal. She relaxes and lays her head against his chest. Jaune walks through the tent. Beds line each of the corners with various medical equipment. Children occupy these beds though. He around and spots a knight treating a small child with a broken leg. Jaune walks toward him with massive steps. The knight turns around and nearly jumps out of his skin at the sight of Jaune.

"By Dust, you almost scared me to death!" The young medic says with his hand over his heart. Jaune leans forward with the girl still gripping him.

The medic looks at her before pulling out a small scroll. He opens it before looking over the girl. The medic looks at the girl and back at his scroll before nodding. He points toward an empty bed at the far corner and says "Put her there." Jaune nods his head and walks over to the bed. He starts to lay her down but she starts to scream and kick. Jaune pulls her to his chest immediately stopping the girls screaming. The medic smiles a little before saying "Looks like she's attached to you, huh." Jaune looks at he medic with pleading eyes. The medic chuckles as he looks at the giant and pats him on the shoulder, the best that he could that is.

"You are going to be taking care of her for the time being." Jaune eyes widens and he tries to protest. The medic cuts him off. "Because she is attached to you, and I know what would happen if we separate you." Jaunes eyes looks at him again and he nods his head slowly. The medic smiles and pushes Jaune out of the tent. Jaune looks at the tent with mixed emotions. He was a soldier, a tank, a being of mass destruction, he did not know how to take care of a child. Jaune looks down at his charge. Her hair is matted with gunk, and is knotted together in various places.

'She needs a bath.' Jaune thinks in his head. With a nod of his head, he thinks of a nearby river. He looks at the child before speaking "Child, I am going to give you a bath. But to get there I am going to do something. This will feel uncomfortable, okay?" The child looks up at him and tries to find his head but nods. Jaune closes his eyes and focuses. The river comes to view in his head and his aura flares. With a small burst of orange and white particles, he and the child disappeared. Jaune opens his eyes and looks at the bustling river. Small but large enough to bathe in. A small groan catches his attention. He looks down and chuckles slightly. The girl has closed her eyes and is trying to beat the nausea. He looks at the rags she is wearing and focuses on them. With a small burst of orange particles, they disappear. The child shivers as the wind blows. He walks toward the stream and the noise of the small river seems to scare the child. She squirm and wiggles. Jaunes feet touch the water and continues to walk into the stream. He is soon in waist deep water. The child is shivering in fear. Jaunes eyes soften and he says "Child, this is going to be cold but you will feel better afterwards." The child nods fearfully and Jaune walks further into the water. Soon the child is within the water held by Jaune. She wiggles and shakes as the water jolts her. Jaune waits until she has calmed down before speaking.

"I am going to dip your head under the water to wash your face and get your hair wet okay?" Jaune says with his hand hovering over her head. She nods her head and closes her dull eyes. Jaune slowly dips her head into the water. He pulls her up and begins to wash her. His large hand nearly engulf her but he is careful. Before long the child's face and body is clean and grime free. She seems to shine with the glow of the moon on her. She smiles before splashing the water around her. Jaune walks out of the stream and the child makes a noise of disappointment. He chuckles before grabbing a towel and wiping her off. After she is nice and dry, Jaune closes his eyes and imagines a small dress in his mind. Orange particles cover the girl before forming a white dress. (Alyss dress from pandora hearts.) The girl uses her hands to feel the dress before squealing. She reaches up toward him and smiles. Jaune grabs her and leans her against his chest. He hears her yawn and smiles to himself. He walks over to a large tree and leans against it. The child starts to close her eyes slowly. Jaune smiles before singing a small melody.

"**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.."**

**"You make me happy when skies are grey.."**

**"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..."**

**"Please don't take my sunshine away.."**

Jaune smiles as the soft breaths reaches his ears. He finishes the song before sitting against the tree. He moves his hand over the child's head and focuses his aura to her eyes. He slowly puts traces of his aura into her optical nerves willing them to heal. Minutes later he opens his eyes and smiles as his job is finished. The child eyes are fixed and Jaune is tired. He yawns before laying down. His eyes start to close and smiles. He moves his hand over the child and covers her with it. His large hand engulfs her almost. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning..

Jaune opens his eyes only to shut them in pain. He groans slightly as his armor feels stiff. Soft breathing catches his attention. He lifts his head and smiles at the sight. The child is gripping his large hand like a teddy and is trying and failing to cuddle with it. He shakes the small child trying to awaken her. She groans and opens her eyes. Bright violet eyes meet his and he smiles.

Childs POV

I groan as a large object moves me. I slowly open my eyes and flinch in pain. A bright white is seen shortly, before bright colors come into view. I gasp as I look around. I could see, I could see! The trees are swaying with a gentle breeze and the river is running without stopping. A small chuckle catches my attention and I look up to see a large white knight. My eyes widen in fear and I stare at the giant in front of me. The giant is smiling and I can feel that strange thumping that lulled me to sleep. I look at him and hug him with a happy shriek. For some reason I know he allowed me to see. I don't know how but I know he did it.

3rd POV

Jaune looks at the small child in front of him with a small smile. He has fear in his heart though. Thoughts race through threw his head. Will she be scared of me or would she run away in terror? He is shocked when the girl shrieks and hugs him. June looks at the small child before him and smiles. He wraps his large arms around her and lifts her to his shoulder. She smiles at him and he rubs his head against her head. She shrieks with happiness and giggles. Jaune looks at her with his bright blue eyes that were once dulled. He looks at her before asking a her "What is your name child?" She looks at him with a small tilt of her head. Jaune curses in his head as he realizes that she couldn't understand him. He looks at her before sighing. He lifts his free hand to her forehead and focuses. She looks at his large hand with confusion. Jaunes aura transfers from his hand to her brain giving her the ability to understand him. She flinched as the aura enter her but calms afterward. Jaune puts his hand down before asking again "What is your name child?" She looks at him before shaking her head sideways. Jaune frowns before asking "Do you have a name?" She shakes her head 'no'. Jaune looks at her before nodding his head. He points toward her and says "Your name is Nayumi Arc." She looks at him with confusion before nodding her head excitedly. A large growl is heard and Jaune and Nayumi look at their stomachs. Jaune chuckles and Nayumi blushes. Jaune teleports them to a small tent in the camp. Soldiers and knights jump in surprise at their appearance before calming and smiling at them. Jaune nods before walking into the tent with Nayumi looking around with awe. Various civilians and soldiers are sitting at tables eating. Jaune gets various 'Heys' before moving toward a cook. He looks at them before smiling and handing Jaune and the child a bowl of soupy water. Jaune nods at the cook and walk toward a small box at the corner of the room. He sets down and pulls Nayumi off his shoulder. She looks at the strange the substance in front of her and sniffs it. Jaune chuckles as she flinches with a scowl on her face. He snaps his finger and the soup warps and becomes vegetable soup with beef. Nayumi looks at him in awe before Jaune lifts the spoon to her mouth. She eats it and chews. Her face lights up and she tries to use the spoon only to fail. Jaune starts to feed her slowly and before long the bowl is empty and Nayumi is full. Jaune stands and walks out the tent with a wave toward the cook. Jaune and Nayumi disappear in a flurry of orange particles. They reappear in a library. Nayumi looks at the large book cases in awe wondering how could they be so large. Jaune chuckles and sits her down at a table. She cries and reaches toward him. Jaune feels his heart-break and relents. He grabs her and sits her on his shoulder. She grins and looks at the book that Jaune grabbed. She couldn't read it but she could tell it wasn't going to be fun. Jaune opens the book and starts to read to her. The books name is "How to speak English for dummies."

3 months later

Jaune has taught Nayumi how the world works. Within the first month he taught her how to speak, how to read and how to write basic letters and numbers. The second month he taught her about the grimm, aura, and dust. The third month he taught her mathematics and basic social studies. The last month he let her chose. She wanted to learn how to cook and Jaune allowed this. The city has changed a bit in the last 4 months. People have moved into homes, farms have returned, and schools have started again. The knights and soldiers were there just in case of an attack. Jaune walks through the now busy streets and looks around as citizens smile and wave at him. Jaune feels movement on his shoulder and looks up. Nayumi has changed a lot since he found her. The once starving child that he found in a dumpster is now a child that has some meat to her bones and is an educated little girl. She refuses to speak to anybody except Jaune and likes the dress he gave her. He looks at her as she waves at people and soldiers alike. He smiles as she hugs his head. A small beeping is heard as his eyes glow for a second. He looks at Nayumi and nods his head. She nods and they disappear. They appear at a small house. Jaune opens the door and walks toward a small bed and lays Nayumi in it. She scowls and crosses her hands in resistance. Jaune grins before tickling her. Her laughs makes Jaune heart flutter with happiness. He tucks her into the bed and looks out the window. The sun that was high when they left was now a vibrant orange. He feels a small tug on his armor and looks down at Nayumi. She may not speak much but he has learned how to take subtle hints. He smiles and nods his head. She lays down in her bed and starts to snuggle into the bed. She grabs Jaunes hands and looks at him. He nods his head and she grips his hand tighter as she falls asleep. To many this was just some simple nods and smiles but to them it was a way of communicating. She asked a simple question and he gave a simple answer. Jaune would risk his very life to keep this young child safe and he would follow her no matter what she would do. He was her guardian, father, mother, older brother, and protector. She was his light in the darkness and he would protect this light even if he must become the darkness to do it.

**How was it? Still using a notepad and still learning how to use Fan-fiction. Leave a comment below or review! Luckyplains13 signing out!**


	3. Beacon Academy

"person or creature speaking."

"_person or creature thinking."_

**Authors note: Thanks for the support guys. This is the third chapter and I hope you like it. Rosterteeth owns RWBY and not me. Enjoy the story!**

Chp 3: Beacon Academy

The dustplane moves in slow , large strides. The passengers move with the plane and they try to stay up-right. In the back of the plane, stands a little girl. The little girl stands with a small green backpack and her hand outstretched holding onto...nothing. Beside the child is a large green bag, far too large for the child to lift. Her black hair frame her heart-shaped face and a shy smile graces her face. Her violet eyes twinkle with mischief and happiness. A attendant walks up to her with a smile and a question in his mind.

"Hi there little one. What are you doing back here?" the attendant asks while bending down.

Nayumi looks at the attendant with a smile and says " I'm here with my big brother."

The attendant smiles and asks "Where is your big brother? Is he in the bathroom or are you separated from him."

"What are you talking about? Big brother is right here." Nayumi points where her hand is at.

The attendant frowns and says "There is nothing there, little one."

Nayumi huff in annoyance and says "Big brother is right here."

The attendant frowns and reaches toward Nayumi

A small burst of static is heard. A large armored hand grabs the attendants arm. The attendant looks up and pales. Standing there was a large white knight. Standing over 10 ft. tall, it barely fits in the plane. The white knights vibrant blue eyes stare into his soul and the attendant nearly faints. The attendant catches the glimpse of a swishing tail and could swear the armor itself was moving. The attendant is pulled from the ground level with the knights face.

The knight growls lowly and the attendant sweats a little. The knight looks down as the little girl hides behind its legs. The knight lets the attendant down and watches as he scurries away. The dustplane touches the ground with a small thump and passengers. The knight looks at the child and smiles before lifting the large green duffel bag to his shoulder. With a burst of orange particles, the knight disappears and in its place stands a young man. Dressed in black combat pants with various pockets, and a black and orange shirt, with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, he stands with an air of respect and discipline.

Jaune looks at the passengers as they shuffle out of the plane and looks at his charge. Nayumi smiles at him and grabs his large hand in hers. He smiles slightly and walks out the door of the plane. The large buildings of Beacon stun Jaune slightly but he shakes head. A flash of red catches his attention. A small red-haired girl who looks like a more badass version of red riding hood argues near a girl dressed in pure white. A large explosion cause Jaune to cover Nayumi with his body.

Jaune turns around to see the red-haired girl on the ground and the prissy girl covered in soot. Nayumi looks at him with teary eyes and Jaune sighs. He walks over to the red-haired girl and offers his hand. She takes it and is pulled to her feet.

"Thanks. My name is Ruby. What's yours?" Ruby asked while stretching out her hand.

Jaune looks at her and glances at Nayumi who is hiding behind his legs. Nayumi nods her head and Jaune looks at Ruby.

"My name is Jaune Arc and this is Nayumi Arc, my little sister." Jaune says while taking Ruby's hand in his own.

Ruby smiles and says " Nice to meet you Jaune and Nayumi."

With a grin and a smile, Ruby looks at Nayumi with a small smile. Nayumi hides behind Jaunes legs and Jaune puts his hand in front of her. Ruby frowns slightly but smiles and stands up. She looks at Jaune and asks him a question.

"Do you know where the auditorium is?" Ruby asks with a tilt of the head.

Jaune shakes his head 'no' and Ruby slumps in defeat. Jaune starts to walk toward the entrance with large strides. Nayumi grabs his hand and Jaune smiles as he walks around a fountain. Ruby walks with them and tries to start a conversation.

"So, I have this thing." Ruby asked while pulling out a large rectangular object that shifts into a giant scythe.

Jaune looks at it with very slight awe but he nods at her. Ruby smiles and tells Jaune about what the giant meat slicer is.

"This is Crescent Rose a highly customized scythe with a high impact customized sniper rifle." Ruby says with a grin on her face.

Jaune raises an eyebrow and says "You can aim that thing?"

"Yes, I can aim it." She says while pulling back the bolt.

Nayumi giggles and looks at ruby with a grin. Ruby looks at Jaune with a questioning gaze and asks.

"So, what type of weapons do you have?' Jaune looks at her before showing him his hands. Ruby looks confused by this but jumps back when his hand is covered in white clawed armor. Ruby eyes sparkle and starts to ask a question. A large bell is heard and Jaune looks at students walking into the academy. With a shrug and a small squeeze of his hand, he walks through the doors with Nayumi in hand and Ruby following them. Ruby looks around before hearing a voice.

"Hey! Ruby over here!" the voice belongs to a rather boisterous blonde. Ruby smiles and looks at Jaune.

"I'll talk to you later ok, Jaune?" Ruby said before running off.

Jaune looks at her and turns his attention toward the podium in the middle of the room. A green haired man walks to the middle and begins to speak.

"My name is headmaster Ozpin. You all came here to learn and to further expand your knowledge of this world. And all I see here is wasted talent. You all will learn from our teachings and you will grow with our teachings. Listen well or you will be left behind." Ozpin walks off the stage and the blonde haired woman takes his place.

"You will sleep in the auditorium tonight. You all will be assigned teams tomorrow. Dismissed." The blonde says with venom in her tone before leaving the stage.

Jaune narrows his eyes at the people surrounding them. He is scanning the crowd to see if there is anyone who is a threat to Nayumi. Nayumi tugs on his hand and Jaune looks at her. With a nod and a smile they walk to a corner and lay there bags there. Jaune looks at his hand as something moves beneath the skin.

A small metallic spider bursts from his skin and crawls on his bag. With a nod Jaune picks Nayumi up and lays her on his shoulders. Nayumi screeches with delight and giggles at him. Jaune smiles before walking outside to enjoy the world.

Later that night.

Jaune smiles as he and Nayumi walk through the crowd of students. They are all dressed in various outfits to sleep in. Jaune walks over to their designated corner and looks at the small metal spider crawl up his arm. It digs itself through his skin and Jaune acquired information. Jaune sighs to himself as nobody had touched his or Nayumis stuff. Nayumi yawns from Jaunes shoulder and pokes Jaunes head. Jaune nods and walks over to the bathroom with a small package in his hand. Nayumi jumps off his shoulders and grabs the gift and runs into the bathroom.

Nayumi steps out a few minutes later with a white dress on. Jaune nods in acceptance and grabs Nayumis hand. She drags him over to their corner and makes him sit down. Students are baffled as a child at least 2 heads shorter than Jaune, was dragging him. Jaune sits down in the corner and Nayumi crawls into his lap. She snuggles into his chest and Jaune wraps his hand around her for comfort and support. Jaunes ears catch the end of a conversation between Ruby, the white-haired girl, the boisterous girl and a black-haired girl that smelled of faunus.

Jaune growls slightly at the black girl and his eyes turn into optics. Various information is displayed. Her heart rate, blood type, aura amount, brain waves, and DNA resemble that of a cat faunus. He gives her the yellow designation. Ruby and the white-haired girl are in the light yellow designation. The blonde though is highlighted in light red. Jaunes sighs as he tries to stop his mind from giving everyone a threat level. Green was no threat to him or Nayumi at all. It varied from light green to dark green to show a more distinctive level of threat. Yellow meant you had the possibility to harm Nayumi and maybe Jaune. It varied in lights to darks as well. Red meant you could harm Nayumi and piss off Jaune a little. Luckily a majority of the students were green and light yellows.

The only ones Jaune was worried about was the teachers, the yellow-haired girl, and a brown-haired young individual. The white-haired girl just finished talking with a "Yeah and maybe fantasize about tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Jaune tunes them out and focuses on sleeping. Nayumi was snuggled up to Jaune and Jaune was leaning against the wall. Before sleeping Jaune summons a group of robots outside the school. Small with four propellers on the sides, they take off into the sky to search the grounds for enemy's and tactical advantages. (M27 dragon fires from black ops 2.)

Jaunes eyes seem to dim slightly before closing and letting sleep overtake him. Before his vision leaves him he notice the faunus girl blow out the candle and cover up in her blankets. Watch out Beacon academy, a guardian was in their midst and he would protect his charge with his life.

**Thanks for the review guys! I may not be updating as often because of school. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, misspellings, or story mistakes. I plan on making a filler chapter telling how Jaune acquired his technology. Thanks for everything. This is Luckyplains13 signing out!**


End file.
